


黯海

by WinterSound



Category: Psycho Pass
Genre: Kougami Shin'ya/ Makishima Shogo/槙岛圣护/狡槙/狡啮慎也/, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSound/pseuds/WinterSound
Summary: 含有x描写，非典型恋人关系（因为根本不可能）





	黯海

**Author's Note:**

> 全文10169字。碎碎念在lofter，不好意思发在这里影响气氛了

————  
他在黑暗中穿梭于红光闪烁的封闭区外缘，白发配上颀长的身姿，迷幻中找寻出路，精灵般的游荡。偶尔路过广告灯牌时才可照映他的面容，苍白的，头发柔顺的垂下，温和如水波的神情。街口被共享出悲怆的曲子，有人在广场上练小提琴，过于专注，显得像是丧失自我的人偶。  
他的大腿颤抖着痉挛，已经要走不动了，脚步也虚浮晃着，跌撞在某个过路人的怀中，皮肤贴上了切实的拥抱，他抬眼，眸子中流转出某种悲悯。只能不顾其他的向前走，体力的极限远远不止这些。人的灵性和潜力都是需要一步步去开发的。他试图忽视周围执勤机器人的声音，真可惜，这种声音不能被传输器设置为屏蔽状态。  
暗夜的潜藏，再到他们又一次撞见彼此。他喜欢这种碰撞，目前的挣扎只是为了让反应更加充实一些。他在等那个人彻底的明白，等他出现动摇，更多地去思考自己所处的地方和生活的方式。这世上的一切都是改变的，独裁并不会永远地持续下去。生死交错，或许有一天狡啮也会走向那白色的光，成为和他统一却又不同的存在。  
为什么要做无意义的追逐。有些谜团永远到不了，扯不到线头，看不见目标。如是仔细的去探想，那便找不到理由和意义，追根溯源，就会怀疑自己存在的目的。世界上有什么会让人倾心呢，在这个权利都被所谓唯一的意志掌控的时代，在这个爱情都是又系统来决定的时代，不会和不必要的人相处，不会有失意的爱情悲剧。一切都是注定的，比起过往的神谕更加令人倾慕，而阴暗处又有多少人为之被压迫，牺牲。  
那个人或许听懂了，感应到了，而立在他的面前，被泛着红光的警戒灯扫过硬朗的脸庞。二人无言的站立着，狡啮手中的支配者没有举起，他知道那是徒劳，却仍旧把双手扣在扳机上，仿佛那是潜水中漂浮的干枯的稻草，无法抛开，却又不能压碎在掌心之中。槙岛举起双手过肩表示投降，眉间和唇角都被平静和玩味包藏。霓虹灯牌打亮的巷子中涌动着雾气。这是独属于他们之间的，难以名状的黯淡。  
什么是故事的起源。

————  
狡啮从外面刚回来，微张着从鼻腔和喉口里一并透出白气。眼睛被贴在手上反复揉开，他还未知道眼前模糊的人影，风雪几乎黏住了他的眼睛，眼球也似乎被伤害到了，血管鼓胀起来，唇上已经不自主的发抖，血液又在各处扎出不可见的细密痕迹，有些痛。可温热的带着生命跳动的温暖将他从深入骨髓的冷气中拖了出来。槙岛靠近他，同他接吻了。槙岛的手碰在狡啮的手背上，带着室内温度的唇贴在他的脸颊上摩挲。化开了，槙岛想着。房间模拟出壁炉的暖意，跳跃的光在狡啮的下巴上抖动着，又像是起舞。脸上被冷气覆盖的那层雾，以及不断从他身体里逼出的寒意，被绷住的感觉逐渐消失，像是在怎样繁重的工作中释然后的舒畅。一切体味都由另一个人所带给的温度来代替。狡啮侧脸，堪堪擦过槙岛脖颈的发梢，吐出一口气，仍旧像冰渣似的从他身体里划破一切向外进发。  
狡啮贴近他的耳垂，舌尖快速扫过。槙岛为他脱下了外套。主动贴上他的胸口，单手挽住他的腰，顺势向上抚摸他的后背。  
又亲密无间了。

————  
又只是个梦啊。  
狡啮揉了揉微微肿起的双眼，长时间未休息使得他的精神状态也受了什么影响。和这种所谓纯白的人格在一起，或许哪一天就会在睡梦之中被搭好走上天堂的阶梯。他吐出一口淡薄的似雾的气，看不到眼前在真实的黑夜中虚伪的幻想，这很好。顺手摸了枕头旁边的烟盒，手指点在烟头的滤嘴上，轻轻拨动着带出一根，打火机被手指滚出轻微的响动。他坐起来，侧身靠着墙面，脸上即无笑的意味也无惆怅，更多于这些的是无法被修饰的倦意，在黑夜里停滞不前，黏在一起。糟透了，像是沉暗雨期里干不了的衣服和划破乌云栖息在电线桩上的乌鸦。  
将手指按在双眼上微微用力，模糊后又归于明晰的视线里是天花板和亮得恍惚的灯，伴着有些不习惯的槙岛的脸，温和，一直温和的凝望着他。距离他那么近，能够看清睫毛扇动着，像是旋片的羽毛，漂泊的落叶。狡啮叹息一声，毫不遮掩。  
被迫于习惯，不是吗？

————  
狡啮的唇再次碰上烟嘴，柔软的地方被戳出一个凹形。他叼着烟透了口气，用牙齿捻着口腔里的丝丝白雾。  
“你在困扰什么。”他身边的人如常呼吸，自己播放着的乐曲并未影响他的洞察。说实话，狡啮并不习惯于槙岛的陪同，总觉得似乎是和自己的内心对话，带着蒙昧的恍然。但他们并不是对彼此知根知底的。谁都清楚。  
“你不喜欢我这样分析你的行为，但是你内心分明的知道我没有，那仅仅是无需多想就能做出的判断，就像是…”他没有继续讲下去，音乐被共享至整个房间，瓦格纳的乐曲在空气中震荡卷进耳膜，传至大脑，激起心脏更有力的眺动，感觉精神猛的战栗，又忍不住叹息。  
太吵了。在这种时候。狡啮咬死了烟头，吸烟时牙齿都在轻微颤抖。  
“你抽烟是为了激起兴奋，我这样也是帮你。但是，用来做什么呢？”  
“与你无关。”狡啮的语气是下沉的，似乎是欲来的激烈的愤怒的前兆。  
“不对。”槙岛似乎急不可耐的想要打断狡啮，他站起身来，靠在书桌上，单手撑在桌沿，袖口被挽起到小臂，露出肌肉的线条。  
“你会大量运动，为了出汗，为了消解你的一部分怒火。你因为某种原因被留下而感到生气，而且还是你在意的非常规行动。疑点已经够了，你找到很多，你想要自己调查清楚。你身上一定有什么装置让你出不去警察局，甚至不能离开你和我在的这个特殊收容。但是你企图做一些出格的行动。我说的对吗，刑警？”  
槙岛咧开嘴角，露出牙的猎犬和快要被扯断的烟头，狡啮几乎将它切成两块。  
“为了不让我逃出去，上头才会让我和你这个煽动者在一起。如果不是我，谁又能知道你会怎样收拾警察局。”  
“你的老师…和他聊天很有价值。”槙岛顿了顿，单手托住下巴，指尖点在空气里，似乎是在回忆美妙的故事。  
“你的烦可不是他能够随时负担的。”狡啮最终没有咬断那节烟头，吸过后抽出来放进烟灰缸里。槙岛又笑了，细长的眼角勾不住空气中涌动着的呐喊。  
“我被你影响了，说太多无用的话。”狡啮声音低低的，这是自白。  
风暴卷起的海水，无休止拍打石壁的声音，挣扎的飞鸟。他看着那个人，他们的构思又在这一刻重合。

————————  
“梦是最真实的谎言。”  
狡啮再次将梦中的视线对准他，再对准自己。他们不一样，从一开始就不一样。在酒吧中，他手握一杯冰水，自如坐在角落，白发下的脖颈白的耀眼，却又在昏暗之中一并朦胧。就像他现在的迷蒙。烟头被掐灭了一支，看不清眼前之人，看不见，似乎是透明，又或者刚刚消散在空气中。他想不通，这里分明是自己梦中的庇护所。在受到精神压力时机器会诱导他去做这个梦，梦中的他在酒吧里可以随心所欲，或者是一个人度过平和的夜晚。可他睡前根本没有去做梦境诱导。  
已经这样认同他了吗，狡啮深深地吸了一口，夹在手中的烟又燃烧短了一截。或者他将槙岛的人格当做是自己，当做相同的意识形态进入了自己的梦中。浅意识里真的这样想吗？  
能给出的答案仅是沉默。

————  
一个纯白的梦。  
在缓慢流动的北极光下，他们二人几乎被冻僵，只能依偎在一起犬似的发出白气，弄得眼睛上各自湿漉漉又冰凉。就算离得那么近也能够记住他面容上的每一个细节，甚至能够看到他左脸上的微微凹陷的一小块皮肤。他们掏出不知在放在何处的焰棒，恍惚间又不记得几时被什么东西所点燃。焰棒安静而烂漫的燃烧在二人眼前，伴着飞溅的火光，狡啮侧过头来看他，眼中第一次是纯粹少年般的模样，即使槙岛并未见过那时候的他，这一切都是源自于想象。他们的焰棒交织在一起，像是被西比尔系统注定下的恋人之间那样默契。只是在流动的北极光下，他们的手也慢慢变得枯老，时间如同波纹一般穿梭，最终变成死亡的回溯。  
他醒了。

他们接吻了。是此刻。明明做着不一样的梦，盛夏也不相同。那种潜意识里对对方的认同度，究竟为什么，没有谁能够清楚。槙岛先离开了，狡啮下巴上有些硬的短胡茬刺的他不适。狡啮微微皱了眉头，将槙岛圈进怀中，用下巴去蹭他的脸颊。  
“你不想让我好过。”  
“一直都是。”

————  
裹在他身上的白雾快散了，狡啮抄起桌上已经倒下的半杯酒直接灌进去。又是冰的。他现在很烦那冰，那个在他梦里庇护所喝冰水的他，导出无处可安定的分明的烦闷。因为一个梦而心情不爽，真是幼稚。他用毛巾擦了擦脖子上的汗，是运动都不能解决的浮躁感。槙岛从他身边脱开，单臂撑在书桌上，侧身翻动着书页。狡啮不说话了，自顾自去换衣服冲澡。很烦，像夏季的沉雨的延续。要是不和他住在一起就好了。麻木了太长时间的唇又回味了刚刚的吻，留下虚无的阴影。他咬了咬唇，将烟盒放在自己房间的桌面上，脱掉上衣去洗澡。  
门未反锁，狡啮想不到他会进来浴室。槙岛身上仍旧是属于他的白衬衫，只带起轻微的响动。重新扯上浴帘站在边缘，盯着狡啮的裸体。狡啮有些想要朝他挥拳，他也做了，只不过没怎么使劲，仅仅是试探一般，他不能让自己滑倒。他被槙岛拉住手腕，用力扯过，推在肩上方，狡啮被水限制打滑着，有些不爽，并未能够反抗，只是稍微由着槙岛了。  
“你究竟…”他不再说下去了，槙岛的膝盖反去压了他的膝窝，单臂被抬高，另一只手一时也没有扯住槙岛的衣服。狡啮摔在地上，单膝磕在地面，抬眼便能看见槙岛半勃的性器。他侧过目光，偏过头发出厌烦的气音。槙岛笑着，勾起唇角，他乐于看见狡因为什么而表露自己的情绪，无论是哪种，只是那个真实的他，多个更多的切实的错觉。  
很好。  
狡啮不大情愿，却又松动，槙岛捕捉到了，乘着他情绪的裂缝，将他双肩按下更深。若不是单膝支撑一定会倒在地上。狡啮打滑过后刚想要抬头，唇边已经擦过槙岛的性器，再往上是一张假笑的脸，总会想要结结实实的给他一拳，打在腹部的正中，或者是一个过肩摔之类的。而他的牙齿却松动了，微微张开嘴，槙岛直接将自己的东西捅了进去，带着一阵难以适应的干呕，喉咙紧缩，同时槙岛又向前了一步，不让他再多反抗的准备时间。  
若不是不能适应，狡啮一定会用牙磨上一次，槙岛料到了他会这样，直接顶进去，不留余地。狡啮什么也说不了，也不能说出口，他也不想去看眼前的人，那双眼睛让他烦心。槙岛自顾自的在他口中抽插，狡被弄得有些摇晃，甚至不大能够保持平衡。  
但狡想到了反制的方法，他抬起手，往槙岛的大腿上狠狠地扇了一巴掌。槙岛抖了一下差点站不稳，的确符合狡啮的风格，白皙的腿上几乎立刻泛起了红。槙岛扯住他的头发，一手放在他脑后按着他向自己不断的撞。自己头发中的水顺着额头流下，狡啮不得不眯起眼睛。只不过狡啮反应了一下，强忍住恶心的酸意，双手向上贴在他的臀上发力的掐。槙岛吃痛，咬住自己的下唇，稍微放慢了动作。  
槙岛知道自己已经快要射了，向下钳住了狡啮的脖颈，从他口中抽出来，狡啮没过多挣扎，他知道槙岛想要做什么，不太喜欢，但是也不太过推拒。  
最终射在他脸上。  
真是的…狡啮起身，朝他肩上给了结实的一拳，转身打开花洒洗脸，又接了水去漱口。低下头盯着地面反应了一下。嘴唇发麻，又像是肿起来的疼痛，交织在一起，带着颈部被抬高时青筋的抽疼，真是的，还不如切实的再打上一架，不过是再在医院里一起躺着。  
槙岛就仅是站在他身旁，任凭细密的水珠溅射在身上，双臂抱在一起，低低的，在腹部前面。似乎是刻意。狡啮闭上眼睛，感觉有什么东西顺着眉骨滑落。关上花洒再睁开眼时才发现槙岛的胸口一圈被连片的水打湿，隐约透露出什么。  
他就是故意的。  
他向前靠近了狡啮，抬起一只手抚上自己的胸口，揉捏着胸前的乳粒，唇瓣微微打开，细长的眼角勾向他。狡啮拉开浴帘，将外面的长绒垫子抽起垫在二人脚下。  
狡啮起身扣住了他的脖颈。槙岛不挣扎，调笑似的看他逐渐发力，他不介意这些，同样享受着生命微灭飘摇时的快感。死亡逼近的感觉有时和性行为带来的快感一样让人沉迷，片刻欢愉和长久的孤寂之间摆动的氛围都是相同的。  
狡啮不再过度用力，却牢固的扣住他的脖子。抬眼看到剃须泡沫旁边的润滑剂，单手捞过来用牙齿咬开塑料外包装，槙岛早就想要自己做到这样一步。狡啮扯了扯嘴角。将圆盒卡在手心，二指沾了一些，抬起手隔着衣服抹在槙岛的乳头上，又来回揉搓，用拇指去拨弄。  
足够色情的意味。槙岛透出颤抖的呼吸，却又自觉的挺起胸膛，头抬的更高些，挂上水粒却又未干的白发更加显得柔和地贴在他耳侧。某种潮湿而滑腻的触感蛇一样摇动身子着钻进。槙岛眉间跳动着，也不知道是该期待还是躲避眼前的人。只不过他极快的否定了后者，他走思得太厉害了。  
叼住他的脖颈用牙去捻，狡啮偏头，又咬了下去，槙岛被迫抬高颈部，呜咽着，像是享受，又是被胁迫。狡啮的手在他腿间打转，留下黏腻。这不舒服，他的目的又达到了。狡啮碰上他的下颚的骨头，又一次的，舔了他的下唇。双手都擦过他的腰，更多的圈在自己怀中，完全是占有身体的欲念。楨的双手贴在他胸口，在上面用手指轻轻绕圈。肌肉还未完全放松，他调笑着用指甲去刺痛。他们目前都完好，身处泥沼般的不自由，又黏腻着，闷湿的挂在每一寸肌肤上。汗水，间或呼吸带出的热气，或是刚才未干的水，呼吸凝滞着，浓重的，自闻不到的飘忽的情欲，太浓重了，喘不上气来。  
狡啮扣住槙岛的腰，拍了拍，槙岛转过身，自觉的微微沉下腰，手指贴在墙壁上，去找支持。  
狡啮同样没有留下余地，直直的挺腰撞进，不需要适应的时间，不是槙岛口中所谓的二人的和谐吗。毫不保留，不管是刚才的事还是以前算不得太过久远的记忆，一切都在扰乱他的情绪。再加上这里的闷气越发显得不耐烦，又或者是情欲的难耐。槙岛叹息似的将气音送出，仅用身体，和另外一个人得到不需要更多思考的快乐，是他本就这样还是被犯罪系数高得可以立即执行的犯人混在一起才堕落成这样。他似乎有了什么灵光似的启发，槙岛回头，同狡啮的目光交接时。他们又立即的将词汇脱口。  
“娼妇。”  
“罪恶的侵蚀。”  
槙岛笑了，首先给出了评价，“这种词汇你也说的出口。”  
“我作为执行官不需要在乎用语协定。”狡啮环住槙岛，解开他衣服上的扣子，扒开衣领。下身撞上他的敏感处，换得槙岛的呻吟。狡啮对透露这些协议丝毫不觉得羞愧，只要是乐在其中谁又在乎那么多呢。  
“之前呢。”槙岛明显对狡啮说起自己而抱有兴趣，粗喘着气音冲出口腔。手指使不上力气，没有能够依托的地方。  
“降职时过期了。”狡啮咬上槙岛的肩膀。真疼。他差不多是条狗了。槙岛皱着眉头，喊了一声。

是哪个人看到的幻象，在光中游走的始末，反复，在反复之间穿梭。青空下属于他们的淡漠的日子，同身上快要干透的水。微凉的，洒在余光当中。  
槙岛轻轻叹息，话语随着空气向上扩散。  
“日光…”  
狡啮手上发力掐着他的腰，槙岛闭嘴了。或许那里会发青。现在不去想了，没什么用。  
“你是在过度炫耀。”  
或许是吧。槙岛安静着。狡啮不确定他是否又在走思。

狡啮突然大力的将他按在墙上，槙岛双手被抬高过头顶。狡啮将整个身子压上，紧紧地贴着他，不断向里冲撞，弄得他身上发麻。越来越渗透出猛兽的本性。槙岛还远不到无措，而只是，抽离似的凝望着自己。他明明是在寻找快乐，最后却越觉得失落。  
狡啮知道槙岛的体力远远不止这些，无须在意他会吃不消，第一轮还没结束，他们再来几次也不是没有可能。烦躁的时候无需思考也成了某种解决方法。槙岛感觉到自己的胸口，下身，膝盖，全都磨蹭着冰冷的瓷砖，很不适，放进现在的流程里却很舒服。狡啮发狠的抽打槙岛的臀部。至少这时候打几下他也不会反过头来和自己扭打成一团而最后双双入住治疗室。某种意义上来说，掌控对方的确是一件好事。说不定警察局内的某些监视官选择职业的原因就是喜欢遛狗。他们掌握杀人犯的性命，随时能够举起枪将他们打成碎片的血污，以公正的名义轻易夺取他人的性命。  
暴力的幻想更有助于现在。槙岛先到高潮。狡啮抽出性器射在别处，他可不想被开玩笑去负什么DNA的责任，以槙岛的性格来说可能真的会这样。  
槙岛并不想结束，眨眨眼回过头看着狡啮，又同他梦中的那个少年眼眸重合。他失了神，猛的被扭住胳膊押送般的铅进狡啮的房间。窗帘拉着，太方便了。槙岛被狡啮推在床上，并未发出什么响声，关押他的地方可不是用的什么轻质材料，一旦他被手铐拷在这里大概很难跑掉。  
“面对我。”槙岛的头发散乱着，一部分被汗水粘在脸上。身下依旧完好的衬衣却被擦上了各种褶皱，他放长了呼吸，自己测试着自己的紧张感。  
狡啮真的如他构想一样的做了，俯身按着他的手腕拷在床头。他之前参军过吗，槙岛打量着整个屋子，铁质的简易的床，桌面，箱子，没有植物，有一个项链，不知道是谁的物件。  
狡啮跪在床上，掰开他的大腿挂在手臂上，盯着槙岛显得过于白的脚腕出神。槙岛轻轻念出狡啮的名字，只是他还沉醉在思考当中。  
啧。他们太像了，槙岛还以为狡啮是做任何事情都全然投入的人，现在看来又不是这样。槙岛抬起腰主动的迎合他，是冲突的开场，毫不自持。槙岛想象着自己能够用手指去触碰他手臂上的肌肉，一下一下的划，还有他的锁骨。槙岛更加努力地抬起身子去亲吻那处，分不清谁对谁是怎样的感情。总之还没那么虔诚。  
狡啮盯着槙岛的双眼，那眸子里也溢满了他自己的迷茫和错乱。似乎有谁再说不该这样，又有一个槙岛的声音在自己的头脑之中和他说话。  
“我们是这世界上的渺茫。”  
狡啮一直看着，槙岛的嘴唇没有动。他很确那是定对现在的某种臆想，但他不知道是那个声音还是眼前的人。明明真实的触碰着，却永远带有不能跨越的距离。但是他分明身上都灼烧起来，他们还在继续做爱，那是存在。槙岛冲他扬起头笑着，狡啮又咬上他的脖颈，用牙齿叼住向外扯动皮肤，槙岛散开的白发就擦在他的额头和脸侧。  
这么真实，为什么。  
“再…快一点…”槙岛第一次开口催促他，狡啮走思得太厉害了，这样下去他们还会拖沓。等到有一个人从这个冲撞的梦中醒过来时就会把手贴在对方的脖子上尽力把那个人掐死。至少目前看来他还被绑着比较弱势。  
狡啮眼里闪着恍惚。两个人喘息着结束。热切的开场，疲惫的结束。的确是他们，无论怎样终结也只会带来疲惫，以及内心的空虚。  
狡啮的手掌接触，锁解开了。槙岛坐起身揉揉自己的手腕。其实并不疼，只是他觉得胸口有些闷涩而做出的掩饰。狡啮又熟练地抽捻出一支烟，打火机划过光，点燃烟顶塞进嘴里。槙岛盯着狡啮，唇瓣动了动。他想试探他们是否能接吻。就算他也没有发觉自己已经做了和平时的意志相违背的事情。他想到以后，自己躺在床上玩味回想现在的时候会不会觉得可笑，会不会觉得自己已经因为狡啮而有所改变了。  
狡啮回过头打量槙岛的时候看懂了，没有亮光照耀的他的眸子却显得更加璀璨，亮亮的，却闪着哀荡的沉默。他的手贴在槙岛的后脑上，深吸一口烟，然后掰过槙岛的头贴上那薄唇，烟气通通灌进槙岛的口腔里。青白的，此刻像极了那段湿漉漉的天气，在记忆中不断回响的雨滴，他仿佛是真的听到了。槙岛被烟呛到了，如他所愿，不断的咳嗽着，气管发炎似的疼，带着喉间软骨和上颚包括鼻腔整个的闷塞。槙岛受不了了，打了个喷嚏，恰好听不清狡啮的呢喃。  
“Too close but far enough for me too see.”  
槙岛刚刚重新挺起上半身，辛辣又直接地刺激让他头脑都有些发昏，“你在说我们？”  
狡啮沉默着。槙岛抹开自己额前的发丝，想给狡啮递一块毛巾却被他挡住下不去床。  
狡啮坐在床沿抽烟，暂时还不想开始着手收拾现在的残局。他还有很多没有想透彻的事情，发泄身体和情绪目前对他都没什么帮助。他还需要一只蜘蛛，裹着他带他到网的一个终点，就算等待自己的是被蚕食消化的命运。  
“真的这么在意吗？”  
“真的吗？”  
“在乎？”  
狡啮甩了甩头，胡思乱想可不是太过适合他。自己床上还坐着一个几乎裸体的人。所谓天使般的面孔，仅仅是这样主动投怀送抱又勾引他陪自己一起下沉的人吗。  
太可笑了，今天，这一切。分明都不该发生的。  
但是今天，他们没有谎言。只有白色的烟和透彻地射在心底的光线。没有迷雾，也没有残留过于多的冲动和不满的情绪。结束得不好，但是大体还是好的。  
狡啮附身，又吻上槙岛的唇，用低低的声音带出刚才被间隔的哀愁，叹息似的消散在空气中。  
“忘了吧。”

————  
在仿佛无穷尽的时间里，那日光，或那暗夜，记忆减弱成碎片，又被现在头脑中的那个身着西装的身影面对着，将那些无足轻重地一下一下跺成粉末。谁也不该再执着，他们不会再有那光，只在不为人知的，某段残缺的阴影处溅落下生命的斑驳，遗忘在回忆之死城。

不寒而栗。槙岛发觉自己正在被被狡啮押送上刑场，故事的前篇都蒙上了雾气，不像是属于自己的生活。他头上蒙着黑色，可依旧能分明知道身后捏着他手腕的是谁，骨节分明，他已经用身体享受过这样的触碰了。头套被摘下，露出被动作带起的恶魔的白发。那是有些刺眼的。美丽的浮动起的黄昏的外延，他只能在自己的视角上再稍微低下目光才能望尽似乎就在不远处的天空。这像是某首诗歌中的诵唱，是哪一个呢，他忘记了，不太想是平时的自己。终结就在此了，最后，也仅能看到这片昏黄。常守朱站在他的身侧，依旧是舒朗的声音，似乎没有被染上过度负面情绪的可能。  
“我以监察官的身份为命令，本次行动全部程序符合公安局特批1037号文件。指示执行官狡啮慎也，对槙岛圣护处以死刑过程，执法过程全部由总部设备监控。”  
槙岛轻笑，这也是他生命中能做到的最后。狡啮微微抬起他的脖颈，另一只手拉住悬下的绳子扯了扯。  
“我有最后一句话要说。”狡啮闭上眼睛，这天空太近了，让他心里发闷。  
常守朱听见了耳机里的指示，点点头。“你的所有行为和语言都会被记录在档案中。”  
“狡啮慎也。”槙岛微微偏过头，一如往常，是他所谓的将要炫耀什么的时候。  
“这是我最后的话了，我很想和你说。”  
狡啮盯着他，嘴唇微微起了变化，他大概有什么触动。  
槙岛如同喟叹一般，洒下最后的迷梦般的彷徨。远处似乎有什么东西在静默地闪光，狡啮觉出了自己内心的动摇。  
槙岛开口，说。  
“我们都是这世界上的渺茫。”  
狡啮咬着牙将绳索套在槙岛的头上，该死的，那时候不是幻觉吗。“开始执行。”终于到了这一天吗，载着潜淡的期望，世上不是剩他一个人先孤单。想到这里，他宽慰的笑了。周围谁也都是一样，平淡的看着他靠近死亡。没人去开口说狡啮抽烟的事情了，他们都不及吗资格。这些人之中心情最复杂的大约就是狡啮了，所谓的祭奠，或者是舒意的报复。由他亲手。操控杆被他握紧在手里，只要摇动一下就能够过得两个人争斗的答案。他不能再想了，用头脑中的方法悠长地呼吸，在心中倒数着数字。  
只有呼吸。其他都被包吞在重叠的厚实云层里，一切沾染上血色的都染红了那段地平线的上方。  
仅仅不到一秒钟。  
对于槙岛，从未体验过的那个瞬间，他似乎看见了流星闪过，所有器官都从短暂的坠落中争着向上，他还来不及想这有多痛就已经被绳子牢牢地勒进皮肤，闷沌而浑浊着，他感觉不到感受。全身通过细小的电流，在指尖处炸开烧灼的疼。他被睡眠检测设备强制唤醒了。那只是梦。  
槙岛大口大口的吸着气，透过设备的依稀蓝灯打量周围的环境。这些说是梦未免也太过真实。可身上满是冷汗，衬衫的领子贴着他，已经快要被浸透，夹着他稍微有些长的几缕头发，黏腻地贴在脖子上。槙岛伸手沿着自己的下巴摸了摸，恍惚觉得现在才是一个梦。  
作为他的监视，设备的提示声音搅动着狡啮的深夜思考。他搁下烟，搭在烟灰缸旁边。科技的好处，没有浮动的烟灰带来的烦恼。一直在试图戒烟的人们却提取了更为纯粹的控制神经的元素。这也算犯罪吗。狡啮说不出来，依照个人的理智和习惯判断的年代早就远去了，而他也没有经受过。又是以前的事。在睡梦边缘的模糊隙间，他总想起以前的事，失去什么，有没有得到过，时间带给他的那些变化，到现在也依旧不后悔的走上这条道路的自己。他用牙齿轻轻扯住自己的下唇，现实的感官一寸寸地贴着自己的皮肤向上涌动。狡啮长长的舒了一口气，打开了睡眠装置的引导信号，淡蓝色伴着头脑中的海浪声一同闪烁，指着安静而漫长的海岸。  
穹顶之下，已无往事。

谁也不知道故事的终局。又过了几个冬天，在被安排好人生的满不在乎的别人的时间中前行。他们大约都很难想起自己的事情。日复一日，太多时间都能拿来见面，狡啮依旧是槙岛的监视者，并非一直盯着他的，也并非是机器。槙岛向公安局申请借阅的每一本书都由狡啮经手，偶尔也会由宜野座递给他。但是那个人不会进来和他坐在一起，也不会一边抽烟一边用带刺的话语戳探他。那场性爱他们似乎都忘了，不提，不看，甚至连目光的接触也会躲避。谁也害怕更多的依赖什么，如果再次沉浸又会怎样。不敢想。有一天总会不在的，无论是谁先消失，又或者是离开了这个狭小的，仅供他们藏匿的地方。狡啮的声带有一次也受到了损伤，因为某些原因纳米机器人的矫正手术被延后了，于是狡啮冲进房间，没有抽烟，只是捧起一本纸质书低下头去闻。槙岛玩味的看着他，给他递了一杯温水，试想着什么时候能够再真真切切的同他说一次梦中的那句话。  
渺茫的歌声，又是幻听。狡啮最近的确不在状态。他从没想过槙岛会离开这里。他不知道他们曾经怎样在一起，各自又是怎样的心态。平静而自由，好像自己从来不在乎什么。是激情，还是什么，什么东西被忽略了，什么感觉已经被侵蚀了，成为了一个逐渐低迷的他。任务还是一样，不断接受指令不断地前行。他曾经想过系统背后的真相，也想过自己继续活下去的理由，但是都断了线似的，飘着飘着，便再也不想去面对。  
“他们究竟为何而存在？”  
我们究竟为何而存在。

终于到了离开的时候，槙岛踏上了船，用最散漫的漂泊的方式出发。狡啮没有问他去哪里，他心里隐约有些他们再也见不到面的想法，充斥着他的大脑。他现在不抽烟了，他想他现在就很清醒，看着那个与他隔着各样的谎言而相互凝望着的人。他什么都说不出口，甚至双脚被钉住一般无法动弹。  
槙岛潜笑着，在视线的消失点用自己的设备给狡啮写了两条短信。  
“我们是这世界的渺茫。”  
“一些梦和一些人。各自不同。”  
通讯关闭。


End file.
